Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus using an electro-photographic image forming process, a process cartridge system is used, where an electro-photographic photosensitive body and a process means, which acts on the electro-photographic receptor, are integrated into a cartridge, and detachably attaches to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus.
According to the process cartridge system, the user can perform maintenance on the image forming apparatus themselves without depending on service personnel, hence convenience can be dramatically improved. Therefore this process cartridge system is widely used for electro-photographic image forming apparatuses.
However, in the cartridge type electro-photographic image forming apparatus, it may occur that not only a cartridge of which functions are compatible with the image forming apparatus (hereafter called “compatible cartridge”), but also a cartridge of which functions are not compatible therewith (hereafter called “incompatible cartridge”) may be installed.
To solve the above compatibility problem, an image forming apparatus that has a configuration to prevent the insertion of an incompatible cartridge was proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-66794). In this image forming apparatus, a first boss and a second boss are disposed on the outer side face of the cartridge extending in the inserting direction, and a movable stand, constituted by a first insertion guide portion which engages with the first boss and a second insertion guide portion which engages with the second boss, is disposed on the image forming apparatus main body. If an incompatible cartridge is inserted, the second boss and the second insertion guide portion cannot engage even through the movable stand is moved by the first boss, whereby insertion error is prevented.